Brother and Sister
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: "They were mystical and magical and mythical and they both had a look in their eyes that said they were years older than their actual age, along with a strange, intense connection with each other." Peter/Susan told from an outsiders POV.


**Title :** Brother and Sister

**Pairing : **Peter/Susan (Warning ; Incest.)

**Fandom : **Chronicles of Narnia. (Movieverse)

**Word Count : **2,189 words.

**Summary : **"They were mystical and magical and mythical and they both had a look in their eyes that said they were years older than their actual age, along with a strange, intense connection with each other, and he had no doubt that they would never find those qualities in anyone else." Peter/Susan told from an outsiders POV.

**Notes :** Set when they come back from Narnia the second time, so post Prince Caspian. My first dip into the Narnia fandom, so I'm a bit nervous. Also the only pairing I think I could stand to write incest about, not quite sure why though. If you don't like it, please don't read it, although I'm not sure you'd be reading this, since it says Susan/Peter in the summary and the character filters. If you enjoy it, please review and tell me why! If not, please review and tell me how I can improve my writing. Also, I have another version of this story, which is identical until you get to the fight in the trainstation. If you want me to upload that too, then just tell me!

Anyhoo, I've rambled on enough now! Please, enjoy!

* * *

He thought nothing of the pair. They were brother and sister. Albeit rather close for siblings to be, but he - along with most people - put it down to the fact that they didn't have much other company during childhood, minus two other siblings who were a fair few years younger - Edmund 3 years younger than Susan, Lucy 4 - so they'd formed a connection.

Brotherly love, he supposed, when telling his friends he couldn't even get near the dark haired beauty because of her intimidating elder brother. It was at the station where she had been standing fixing her younger sisters hair in a motherly way, straitening the younger girl s hat. He'd started making his way over to her, a charming smile on his face, confident in his looks. Then he saw a dark head of hair strolling over to the Pevensie girls, the boy having a striking resemblance to the object of his - and many others - affections. And as if buy clockwork, he came face to face with a handsome blond male - because 'boys' aren't as intimidating as Peter Pevensie - a glare on his face, one eyebrow raised, one side of his lips cocked up in a smirk, as if to say 'Try it.'

There was always something a little mystical and magical about the two eldest Pevensie siblings. Remarkably attractive in different ways - Peter golden blond and noble like a knight who saved princesses from dragons, Susan beautiful and graceful, almost like a mythical spirit. They both had a look in their eyes that said they were years older than their actual age, along with a strange, intense connection with each other. All the siblings did.

But none more so than Peter and Susan, who would walk so close their fingers and arms brushed, in step with each other no matter what, heads tilted in, close enough for gold to meet ebony, as they exchanged whispered secrets and jokes. He lived on the same street as them, their house, not huge, but not small, enough for a kitchen, a living room, a study, a bathroom and three bedrooms - one for their parents, of course, and most supposed one for the girls and one for the boys, but that was not the case. After years of their parents waking up to find Edmund grumpy and Peter and Susan both asleep in the blonds bed, they moved Edmund into Lucy's room and Susan into Peters, thinking it nothing more than sibling affection. He'd walk past the pretty white fence, and see them, sitting on the soft grass under the tree, Peter's head in Susan's lap as she read things to him, always from the same book, and he'd hear snatches of sentences, letting him know the book was about things just as magical and mystical as the pair looked.

Once, in the quadrangle of the school, during break, he'd seen a large group of boys crowding around something, and judging by the jeers, it was a fight. He went to look and spotted Peter, with a red headed boy in a head lock, dangerously close to smashing the redheads face into the hard stone floor, rage and fire in his eyes, demanding he apologized for what he'd said. After asking what had happened, he found out that the red headed boy had said something vulgar about Susan, which sent Peter into an angry rage.

The next time he attempted to ask Susan out, was two weeks before a school dance. His school and hers were sibling schools, meaning that their school dances were held together. He'd run out of his class room the second he could, shoving his things into his bag as he ran, eager to get to the train station before Peter and Edmund arrived, and maybe even, if he was lucky, before Lucy.

He honestly didn't expect to make it, but there she was, all alone, standing by the newspaper stand, browsing the material patiently waiting. He smoothed out his light brown hair, glanced around one last time for any of the other Pevensie siblings, before strolling over to the eldest Pevensie girl.

"Susan?" He asked, surprised that his voice didn't shake. She was even more beautiful close up, her falling past her shoulders, slight curls at the end, her eyes not bright blue like he thought, but more grey, like the colour of a day time stormy sky.

"Yes?" She replied looking at him with a small smile, that looked almost pained, and he supposed she knew what was coming - he knew he wasn't the first to ask. He also didn't bother introducing himself to her, for he knew she knew him. All the girls in her class did, and he'd seen her with the group who would point at him and twitter behind their hands, batting eyelashes his way.

"I was wondering if you'd want to go to the school dance...with me?" The sentence came out rushed - minus the last two words - but from the slightly pitying look on her face, he knew she understood it perfectly, and he also knew her answer.

"I'm sorry but I can't. Me and my brother always go to the school dances together." She explained, and he didn't need her to say which brother. Of course, it didn't strike him as odd at all. Peter was possibly the only male more attractive than him in their age group, and much like his sister, he didn't like members of the opposite sex panting over him, fawning and pleading for dates. That was why they both went together, to avoid the awkwardness of refusing invitations to dance for even just one song.

As if just the thought of Peter summoned him, he appeared right next to Susan, hand lingering on her wrist, a subtle remind that they have a train to catch and soon. She nodded goodbye to him, and Peter glared as she turned to walk down the steps into the station, before following her quickly, falling into step with her as if it was scripted out, heads together once again, fingers brushing against each other.

That day, on the way to pick up milk from the corner shop for his mother - for he is a good son, attentive and obedient - he walks past the Pevensie house, but instead of the pair sitting under the tree, he sees them in the living room, threw the window. Peter is shouting angrily, and Susan is frowning back, hands clenched into fists, anger evident on her beautiful face. He hears some of the angry shouts from Peter, for the window is open a fraction and the glass is rather thin, but most are muffled, minus the very last one.

"Whore!"

That is when Susan finally snaps, slapping Peter across the face, her expression a mix of anger and sadness and betrayal, and then she storms out the room, in a swirl of bouncing curls, skirt pleats and a crisp white shirt. Peter remains still and in shock for a few moments, before grief and regret come onto his face, and he scrambles towards the door as well, calling her name.

On the way back from the shops, he sees the pair embracing threw the window of the second floor bedroom, for just a moment, before Susan closes the blind.

* * *

At the dance they stand at the side, leaning against the wall, Susan wearing a floaty, forest green dress, a year or two out of style, but it complimented her jet black hair and ivory pale skin. Her hair was done in bouncing curls, gloss smeared on her lips. Peter leant down, whispering something in her ear, causing her to laugh, throwing her head back, exposing her pale throat, which he couldn't help but stare at, wondering how it would feel to press his lips against the hollow of it, nip the pulse point with his teeth lightly. He tears his gaze away from the expanse of ivory flesh when he feels a prickling feeling all over him, and quickly realises that it was Peter's harsh glare at him, having caught him staring at his sister over the shoulder of the girl he's dancing with - one of Susan's friends, he thinks, Mary.

It's the very end of the night that Susan finally sets foot on the dance floor, and of course, her partner is Peter. They spin and twirl like they'd been dancing for years, and there is a regal feel to their movements, their dance almost old fashioned, from times of knights and princesses. During the dance, once again she throws her head back and laughs, louder this time, leaving a trail of lavender and mint tinted air behind her.

And he thinks, that the way Peter looks at her isn't really brotherly at all.

But he doesn't notice the look on Mary's face as she watches him watch Susan.

* * *

His suspicions are confirmed on a Monday, two weeks after the dance. Mary, Susan's friend who he asked to the dance, had started to tell people she'd seen them, the Friday before, round the back of the girl s science blocks, after school, Susan pressed against the wall, Peter against her, one hand in her hair, the other at her waist, lips sealed together tightly. Due to the already close relationship between the siblings, everyone believes it, and nasty words are sent to both parties, calling them sick and twisted and wrong, and there are rumours of social services coming and the police - for incest is sick and twisted and wrong, but he thinks the police won't be coming, but isn't so sure about social services.

And he sees Peter in the halls, walking tall, trying to ignore the rumours, but his eyes are tired and red and there is a distinct slump in his shoulders, showing defeat, showing that it really is getting to him. And he sees Susan leaving her school - just across the road from his - looking just the same but worse, being shoved and pinched and having her hair pulled.

It all goes on for a week, from the Monday to the Friday, until finally real confrontation starts. It's at the train station, and the pair are walking together and he's not far behind them, and someone shouts at the pair, calling the disgusting, and finally, Peter snaps, grabbing the boy and telling him to shut up, saying he doesn't know anything, and then the boys friends start saying things and Susan looks like she's about to cry at the harsh words, and he knows, even if he believes that there is something going on between the pair, that he should do something.

"They're not together." He says loudly and suddenly everything freezes and the crowd all look to him, and Susan stares at him like she's never seen him properly before, and Peter looks guarded and uneasy. "Mary Shortreed was lying. Peter and Susan were with me on Friday. We were playing cricket on the sports field."

No one dared say anything for a few moments, remaining frozen until Peter lets the boy go and he scrambles away to the safety of his friends. No one dares say anything against him. The most popular boy in school - soon to be second most popular, when Peter regained his place as top dog - wasn't someone to go against without solid reasoning - like they thought they had with Peter.

On the train, Peter and Susan come over to them Lucy and Edmund sitting down at the other end of the carriage, bickering and snapping at each other.

They sat down; Peter right next to him, Susan on Peter's other side, so close that from hip to knee touched. It was silent for a moment or two, before Peter spoke, looking straight ahead, not at him.

"We've never played cricket together." It was a statement, not a question. It was filled with unsaid thank yous and curiosity, as to why he had said that.

"I know." He said blithely, a smirk on his lips. Despite the shortness of his reply, it too was filled with other meanings. Not just agreement with Peter's statement, but alluding to the fact he knew what went on behind closed doors between the siblings.

He knew he should be disgusted, sickened, like everyone else was when they knew the truth before they bought the lie, but he couldn't bring himself to be. Obviously, neither sibling planned on it happening. It just did.

And it made sense. After all, they were mystical and magical and mythical and they both had a look in their eyes that said they were years older than their actual age, along with a strange, intense connection with each other, and he had no doubt that they would never find those qualities in anyone else.

But still, even knowing that...as they walked back to their siblings their hands subtly gripping each other, not just their fingers brushing, he couldn't help but look at Susan for a little longer than he should.

* * *

Please review! And remember to tell me if I should even bother uploading the other version!


End file.
